star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-30473107-20171107091700/@comment-24699551-20180406171142
Kubicekhd napisał: Night Furia napisała: KynyMaciarz napisał(-a): SPOILER: W najbliższych odcinkach nie będzie starco, bo są ważniejsze sprawy, star będzie szukałą królowej moon po rożnych wymiarach, nie uda jej się to i będzie sama z swoją ekipą musiała walczyć z meteorą. Wątpię, by kwestię pocałunku Star i Marco przełożono na 4 sezon. Byłoby to okropne dla fabuły, zruinowało całe rozwijanie wątków i charakterów postaci przez 3 sezon i tylko stworzyło sztuczną, wymuszoną dramę. Podejrzewam że Star porozmawia o tym z Tomem, a demon zrozumie że ich związek tak naprawdę nie funkcjonuje dobrze i zerwą dla lepszego ułożenia spraw (co bardzo silnie zasugerowało nam Booth Buddies). Owszem, można zwalić na brak czasu z powodu bitwy, jednak przeciąganie tej sprawy w nieskończoność jest złe, a w finale powinno zakończyć się dwa wątki zaczęte w tym sezonie (wątek Meteora/Eclipsa/potwory i shipping plot) ze zmieniającym wszystko, nadającym kompletnie nowy charakter rzeczy plot twistem którym postacie będą się musiały zająć przez kolejny sezon (tak jak poprzednie finały w tej serii). Czyli uważasz, że Tom i Star zrywają już jutro? Tylko co było by dalej? Przecież w 4s też musi się coś być. Jeśli to ma mieć sens to Star musiała by odrzucać mimo wszystko Marco (co raczej mało prawdopodobne) albo coś musiało by ich mocno skłócić i rozdzielić. Ewentualnie jakaś przemiana Marco w demona. Uważam, że oszukiwanie Toma i ukrywanie pocałunku byłoby okropne ze strony zarówno Star, jak i Marco. Tom zasługuje by znać prawdę i mieć szansę pokazać, jak bardzo się zmienił i dojrzał przez ten sezon. Przejrzenie na oczy i stawienie czoła prawdzie, że on i Star kompletnie ze sobą nie funkcjonują, dojrzeć, jakie on ma kompleksy musząc wciąż walczyć by być w jej oczach kimś chociaż NA RÓWNI z Marco (co pokazało nam Is Another Mystery) jest dla niego najlepszym wyjściem. Na początku serialu widzimy go jako postać, której głównym i jedynym celem jest odzyskać swoją byłą dziewczynę. By to osiągnąć posuwa się do karygodnych czynów: najpierw chciał zmanipulować ją do połączenia z nim duszy na wieczność, potem wmówić, że będzie złą królową i musi zaakceptować swoją przyszłość nie mogąc nic na to poradzić... cóż, po rozmowie z Marco żałował swoich akcji, ale to był dopiero początek jego zmiany. 3 sezon pokazał, że Tom naprawdę próbował się zmienić i zrobił duże postępy - owszem, miał dobre chęci lecz złą metodę (Club Snubbed). Star wskoczyła w jego ramiona uciekając od swoich uczuć do Marco i bojąc się zbliżyć do Diaza na "romantycznym" polu, tym samym zwalając chęć posiadania go blisko siebie na bardziej "biznesową" stronę: On jest moim giermkiem, dlatego jest dla mnie taki ważny (co pokazuje nam jej reakcja w Booth Buddies, kiedy w panice po pocałunku pierwsze co mówi to "You're my Squire (...) I have a boyfriend... His name is Tom!" próbując się "obronić"), a to że bardzo się nim przejmuję to dlatego, że to dalej mój przyjaciel tak jak to było na początku. Oboje Star i Marco starali się wrócić do dawnego stanu rzeczy (z sezonu 1 i sezonu 2A), ale bez wtrącenia miłości do ich relacji bycie szczęśliwym w swoim otoczeniu jest w tym momencie niemożliwe (co również pokazuje nam Booth Buddies, na przykładzie "sztucznych" zdjęć które przyjaciele starali się zrobić, i mimo że Marco robił dokładnie taką samą minę co na poprzednich fotografiach nie było czuć tego samego. Dialog "- This was before. - Before what? - Before you told me... you... had a crush on me." również potwierdza ten motyw). Star pod koniec odcinka, teraz świadoma że Marco ją kocha (i że ona również wciąż darzy go uczuciem, ponieważ celem tego pocałunku było poruszyć uczucia Star wobec Marco) zachowuje zdjęcia z fotobudki, dając nam znać że nawet taka osoba jak ona po takim przebiegu zdarzeń musi wszystko przemyśleć. Gdyby Tomstar nie zakończył się w tym sezonie, oznaczało by to że Star potrzebny jest kolejny romantyczny moment z Diazem za plecami jej chłopaka by dotarło do niej, czego potrzebuje by być szczęśliwa, Tom wciąż będzie cierpiał z powodu kompleksów w oczach swojej dziewczyny nieustannie porównując się do jej przyjaciela, a Marco wciąż będzie próbował wrócić do ich starej przyjaźni (czyli przedstawi postacie jako strasznie tępe :v). No i jeśli Star nie porozmawia z Tomem o pocałunku jak najszybciej, kiedy prawda wyjdzie na jaw przedstawi ona Toma i Star jako okropne postacie, które kompletnie się nie zmieniły i zachowały te same wady co miały przedtem, mimo rozwijania ich charakterów przez 3 sezony. Tak samo jak finał 2 sezonu podsumował całą dramę z odcinków wchodzących w jego skład (Star zaprzeczająca swoje uczucia wobec Marco w końcu mu je wyznała, uciekanie od swoich problemów przeobraziła w stawianie im czoła itd) dając nam nowe problemy i wątki na sezon 3 by nie "miętolić" starych, tak i finał 3 sezonu powinien się potoczyć by nie przeciągać dramy do tego stopnia, by stała się sztuczna i wymuszona. No i jeśli o mnie chodzi, przy takim obrocie spraw jestem w 100% za Starco będącym canon przez cały 4 sezon.